Stupid
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: "I just think if you liked a girl enough, you wouldn't have a doubt about her feelings and no one could be able to convince you that her feelings aren't as strong as yours."


**Does the way GLC just forgot about Jo pain you too or am I the only one.**

**I watched Future Drama because I love time swarp episodes, but I just cant stand Gabe and Lauren (sorry) They are just not right enough for eachother :(**

**Anyways what doo I do when I'm mad? FIX IT WITH FANFICTION YAY!**

**My very realistic take on behind the scenes of Future Drama :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So Stupid, I know that we're stuck as lab partners and I know you like doing things at the last minute, but that didn't work out last time too well. So after school wanna go to my place?" Jo asked Gabe at the bus stop.

"Look, you know how much I would love to spend time with your little obnoxious self but I can't, sorry Jo."

"And why is that?" Jo asked, finally taking her eyes off her phone.

"I have plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"PLANS! Alright? They are none of your business." Gabe yelled.

"Well if you didn't want to do it you could just tell me! You don't have to make up fake plans just to get rid of me! I'm not that stupid!"

"I HAVE A DATE!"

There was silence.

Gabe couldn't look at Jo, and Jo had an even harder time looking at him. A date? Gabe was really going on a date? What is this? How could he score a date?

"What's her name?" Jo barely whispered.

"Lauren,"

Lauren. Curse that name. Who did she think she was accepting a date offer from Gabe. Not that Jo cared. She didn't like Gabe. It was just a stupid childhood crush. Nothing more. But if so, why was she feeling so empty inside?

"That's...that's...that's great."

* * *

"Look Stupid, I know none of us wants me to ask this question but I'm gonna do it anyways because the situation seems urgent am I right?"

Gabe looked up to the girl next to him and rolled his eyes - or at least attempted to. The small tears and red face kind of ruined the effect.

"Look, you've been sulking all day and you didn't even bother to retort when I insulted you. Plus you didn't even say a word to anyone today. So what I'm asking is... What's wrong?.. Not that I care or anything because I obviously don't care about you."

Gabe raised his eyebrow but ignored her little word stumble.

"You may make fun of me."

Jo pulled a chair and sat of the flip side of it, leaning her arms on the back supporter, "Stupid, don't be ridiculous, I will make fun of you. And don't you forget it."

Gabe cracked a smile that quickly disappeared.

"I broke up with Lauren."

Jo felt her stomach twist. The dweeb was gone? For good?

"Ugh! Save the Siling for yourself, I'm actually suffering here."

Jo shaked off the apparent smile on her face easily because of his words.

"Stupid you broke up with her, why with the mopey face?"

"Cauz I didn't want to break up with her! I really liked her and a I had to break up with her first! Or else she would break up with me!"

"How did you know she was gonna break up with you?"

"Teddy told me."

"Did she tell Teddy?" Jo didn't know why she was getting stuck into this. It was absolutely ridiculous. She was helping this kid she didn't like sort out his facts with this girl she really didn't like? Ugh she couldn't wait till karate class.

"No."

"Did she give you clear signs that she wanted to break up?"

"Well no but-"

Jo sighed.

"What? Do you think what I did is wrong?"

"I just think if you liked a girl enough, you wouldn't have a doubt about her feelings and no one could be able to convince you that her feelings aren't as strong as yours."

Jo got up from the chair letting is clash down on the floor, hiding the single teardrop that had weirdly fallen from her eye, and leaving Gabe absolutely speechless.

* * *

"Who told you you could sit here?"

"Hi!"

"Hi. Now please leave."

"I'm Lauren!"

"I know who you are." Jo grumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

Jo fake a smile, "And I'm Jo."

"Nice to meet you!" Lauren smiled putting her hand out.

"Yup." Jo ignored the hand turning back to her computer.

Lauren let it out for a few more seconds before putting her hand back in and scooting closer to Jo.

"You know I've heard a lot about you."

"That's great."

"Gabe and you seem like really close friends."

"We're not."

Lauren rolled her eyes pulling back her hair.

"Well as you heard Gabe and I are back together and we are extremely happy, bit extremely open. Don't worry, I won't be jealous if you guys play video games together or that weird nickname you give him... You call him Stupid right? Thats cute. Anyways, We trust eachother a lot. And we named our kids already! The first would be Gabe Jr, then Estelle, and the last will be Virgina." Lauren explained.

"Look," Jo said finally looking up from her computer, "I don't know why you came to talk to me cauz we're not, oh I don't know, friends. Now I don't know if it's to make me jealous or to become friends with me but trust me, neither of those are working."

Lauren sighed and handed Jo a small poster, "Just vote Garen for your homecoming king and queen ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"K! Bye!"

Jo looked at the little poster in her hands and crumpled it up. No way Gabe was extremely for this campaign. Although it would be so funny seeing him in that stupid king crown for once. She threw the paper in the trash. There was absolutely no way she was going to vote for any of them as homecoming queen and king. And there was no was that she was jealous over that little stupid Duncan Boy.

* * *

"Ugh! He is driving me crazy! That child is evil! Evil I tell you!"

"Honey, don't talk about your kids that way, no matter how tempting it might be."

"He's the devil child Mom! He's only 2 and he's already covered the whole floor in glue. Oh and you should have seen Mrs Gabe Duncan's reaction."

Amy laughed, "I can imagine. I guess it all still runs in the family."

Gabe laughed too but it quickly disappeared. "GABE JUNIOR! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT SODA! Gotta go mom. Love you."

"Well hang in there baby."

Gabe smiled slightly and put the phone down. "Now Gabe Junior you sit right down. Don't you dare put those mentos in that soda!"

Gabe took the boy in her arms, "You know, I used to do that when I was a kid. A lot. So you probably got that from you probably don't even understand what I'm saying."

"Dada!" The boy yelled.

Gabe looked at the boy. Gabe Junior sure was a weird name. But he had made a promise with his wife a long time ago and he knew how she was if he backed out. And if she brought her family it would have been even worse.

"Gabe?" A female voice asked.

"What is it honey?"

"Can you come here a sec?"

Gabe got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What does my wonderful wife want?"

"I give up cooking! I mean I've been trying to do this lasagna crap forever! It's just so frustrating. _Cook the pasta halfway through because you dont want to burn it or for it to be too soft or hard. _How the hell the I know when the stupid pasta is ready?"

Gabe chuckled and started to nuzzle on his wife's neck.

"And the tomato sauce of the tomato sauce how do -" she looked down at her husband how was nuzzling her. "Now how do you expect me to complain while you're doing that!?"

Gabe smile and pecked her lips.

The girl giggled as he started to nuzzle her again.

"Where's Gabe Junior?" She asked

"What?"

_"_You didn't leave him alone did you?" She scolded him.

"I should go get him right?"

"Yup."

"Don't worry," she whispered as he left the kitchen, "We can continue later Stupid."

* * *

**And there we go.**

**I feel so muchbetter now!**

**Please review :)**

**Clala**


End file.
